


Better Than Life....

by Awerka



Series: Catch Division Chaos [2]
Category: British Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerka/pseuds/Awerka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Red Dwarf Season 2 Episode 2 Better Than Life.</p><p>When Immersive Computer Games become a thing Darren Saviour makes the mistake of bringing Ultimo Tiger into the Better Than Life world with them....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Life....

Keeping the Dojo in near darkness was hard, Tiger had perfected it after hours of playing with candles. He sat, meditating, enjoying the silence and half life. Spending time like this was going to help focus his mind.

He hoped.

Behind him the door opened. The half light was turned into blinding light. Tiger ignored it, he didn't care who it was he was going to focus.

A foot started tapping him on the back, rocking him backwards and forwards. After a minute or two he realised someone was talking and tilted his head back looking up into the face of Darren Saviour.

"Were you listening to me?"

Tiger blinked.

"Will you please just listen for two seconds?"

Tiger blinked again.

Annoyed at him never listening Darren kicked him in the back, not too hard but hard enough to get his attention. In pain Tiger stood holding the small of his back.

"Fine I'll listen to you." Tiger said in a sulky voice.

"Good, happy I have your attention at last." Darren took a deep breath, sometimes talking to Tiger was a task he didn't have time for. "I was trying to tell you that we've got hold of this new video game system. You know VR?" Tiger nodded, he'd brought the sets when they came out and got bored of them quickly. Tiger didn't need Virtual Reality because he had his own Reality which was better then anything. "Well this is slightly different" Darren continued "Its Immersive Reality. Instead of just projecting it into your eyes and making you feel in the game they actually project your subconscious into a server. Everyone has it. Thought we could all check it out."

At the news that EVERYONE had the game Tiger's ears pricked up.

"Can we play together?" he asked eagerly.

Darren looked at him, concern dawning on his face. "Well... Yeah. It's like a giant MMO, WoW without the fighting. Look, just stick with us. Don't go making trouble."

Tiger wasn't really paying attention He loved his life, what was better then being Catch Division Champion? He'd love to see what everyone else was doing though!

"So we can all hang out then?" as Tigers smile grew Darren's frown did too. "No Tiger. We're just going for some fun, don't go ruining it for others." Tiger wasn't listening.

It was a terrible idea, Darren knew it was. It was too late though, he couldn't tell him about it and then not let him come. He felt bad leaving him out so had to ask him, he should have told him when he wasn't paying attention but when his milk wasn't delivered to him on time he would have been grumpy anyway and gone looking for them. There was no situation where Darren could win.

The kit was set up in Darren's front room. He led Tiger out from his cupboard and down the hallway, everyone was there ready but their excited faces fell at the sight of Tiger. They were hoping he was too busy in his "dojo" to hang out. He usually was. It wasn't that Tiger wasn't popular in fact everyone loved him but he was so simple minded that a game that worked via your inner most needs was going to be a minefield for a guy like him.

Everyone looked at Darren hoping he would say something but Darren was busy trying not to make eye contact with people.

He handed Tiger a head set.

"OK guys, put these on and our subconscious will be transported to the virtual beach. So... Lets go?"

The head sets went over their eyes and before they knew it they were standing on a tropical beach. Next to them a butler was standing waiting for them. He started to talk. Tiger stopped listening.

Whilst he was rambling on Tiger took in his surroundings. This place was huge, how was he going to find everyone he wanted to hang out with?! He turned to the butler who was still talking. "Hi, hello, sorry to disturb you but if I wanted to find someone and go and spend time with them how would I do it?" The butler smiled and started to answer him whilst Darren wrapped his arms around Tiger "all you have to do sir is to think about them and wish to be there and you'll be transported there." Whilst the butler told Tiger this Darren shouted in his ear "No DON'T! You stay here with us, we'll see others later." Darren held on tight.

"Is that it?" Tiger said with a smile erupting on his face.

The butler nodded, Tiger nodded back. He closed his eyes and shouted at the top of his lungs "BIG GRIZZLY!" as soon as he said it he disappeared.

Darren was left behind holding onto thin air. He let his arms drop to his side. "What has he done... What have I done?" he began mumbling. Knowing what had to be done he took a deep breath just as Chris Walker put his hand on his shoulder  "woah there Darren, calm down buddy. He'll be fine, its a game. He can handle big Grizz, you come up with us and have a good time and forget about him. He'll be back soon. Promise."

Darren let himself be led off by the Magnums, not joining in the jovial conversation going on around him.

He didn't know just how bad things were going to get.


End file.
